


Incubus

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Word request from my tumblr. <br/>Kagami is having a hard time sleeping as incubus Aomine keeps him busy at night. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only three chapters long. I may lengthen it eventually.

“Kagami kun are you ok? You seem really tired the past couple days.”

  
Kagami let out a big yawn as Kuroko spoke, “Ah yeah. Just…idk I feel sort of drained after sleeping.”

  
“Maybe you aren’t sleeping enough. You should go home early and rest.”

  
Kagami nodded, not bothering to argue with the shorter boy, “Ah yeah. Maybe you’re right, Kuroko.”

Kagami walked into his empty apartment, his body feeling ridiculously heavy. He barely made it through his shower without falling asleep against the wall. Drying himself off, he climbed into his bed, not bothering with clothes, and curled up on his side, the sheets tugged to his chin. Letting out a satisfied sigh Kagami instantly drifted off. 

  
“Mm hello again,” the deep voice dripped with the promise of pleasure right next to Kagami’s ear.

  
“Ah! Umm…hello..” Kagami turned suddenly, facing the owner of that voice.

  
Every time he slept, his dreams consisted of nothing but this man in front of him. And fuck what a man he was. Kagami always tried to restrain himself from staring, but it was near impossible when someone looked the way this man did. He was tall and lean with dusky flawless skin. The only clothes covering him were loose jeans hanging off his hips. His muscles were perfect everywhere Kagami looked, and he did look everywhere. His eyes moved from those perfect abs up to the breathtaking chest and shoulders, going up further finally to his face. He had a sharp jaw, full lips, dark blue eyes, and longish blue hair to match, but it was the smirk that drove Kagami insane. It promised so much.   
Kagami hadn’t bothered running away from him, simply because his body was begging to be touched by those fingers. And he had been, oh fuck had they touched every inch of Kagami’s skin. Sliding over him, gripping him closer, thrusting into him, and making him scream. Yes those fingers were also a big problem for Kagami.

  
The man smiled wide down, his white teeth a perfect contrast with his dark skin, “Do you like looking at me?”

  
Kagami clenched his fists, not bothering to answer. The mystery man laughed at his reaction, walking towards him. Stopping only an inch from his body the man leaned into Kagami, his breath ghosting over the red head’s lips.

  
“Do you want to kiss me?”

  
Kagami swallowed hard, his heart beating fast as he stared into the deep blue eyes in front of him.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Kagami panted now, his resolve failing quickly at the sound of the silky voice. No matter what they did in Kagami’s dreams, the man always asked for permission first. The red head didn’t know why, but he always resolved to say no, until the man was standing right in front of him.

  
Leaning in, the man whispered into Kagami’s ear, “Let me kiss you.”

  
Defeated, Kagami barely spoke, “Yes…”

  
The word hadn’t completely left his lips before the man had grabbed him, pulling him against his body and hungrily capturing Kagami’s mouth. He slanted his lips of Kagami’s perfectly, his tongue sliding in and out of the red head’s mouth, fucking him already. Kagami moaned at the feeling, his arms wrapping around those perfect shoulders, gripping the man closer than ever, opening himself completely to him. He didn’t know how they had landed on the bed or when, all Kagami knew was the man was kissing down his chest and abs, his skillful fingers sliding down his sides. His clothes had vanished, his cock standing tall and hard, precum already dripping down the sides. The feel of the hot mouth engulfing his cock was something Kagmai never was prepared for, his hips jerking up, pushing his length further inside. The man moaned just right around his cock, his hands playing over Kagami’s balls. It went on and on, the man bobbing his head up and down, Kagami gripping the blue hair, urging him faster. Only when Kagami was about to explode did the pleasure stop.

  
“ahhh no…wait please…more…” Kagami begged as he looked up, the dark blue eyes filled with lust staring down at him.

  
“mm yes of course. I’ll give you all you want,” the man promised with his silky voice, his fingers going in between Kagami’s ass cheeks.

  
The preparation was short, Kagami knew that, but it felt like forever. The man thrust and twisted his fingers perfectly inside the red head, watching him writhe and beg under him. Only when Kagmai let out a shout of frustration, did the man kneel between his legs, positioning his cock at his stretched hole.

  
“Look at me,” the man whispered down to Kagami.

  
Looking up, Kagami moaned, his red eyes focusing on the dark man, his body perfect above his. He didn’t break eye contact as he felt the hot, hard cock slide into his body. He didn’t look away as the man started thrusting, pushing hard into Kagami, hitting all his sweet spots perfectly. Kagami didn’t look away as the man thrust harder, his hips picking up pace. They stared at each other until Kagami couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, throwing his head back and screaming, his cock exploding as he gripped the man closer to his body.

  
“Don’t leave.”

  
Kagami barely heard the whisper before his mind pulled away. 

 

Kagami jerked up from his sleep, his body covered with sweat, his heart beating fast. Panting he looked around his room, realizing he was awake now. Bringing his knees up, he rested his head in his hands, trying to get himself under control. He completely ignored the throbbing cock between his legs.

  
“Kagami kun, you don’t look much better than yesterday. You actually look worse. Didn’t you say you were going to sleep last night?”

  
Kagami groaned, rubbing his temple, “Kuroko I appreciate the concern, but please stop talking.”

  
The teacher was trying to get everyone’s attention, finally succeeding as the class quieted down. Kagami rested his head on his arms as he looked out the window, not bothering to the teacher introducing a new student.

  
“Hello, my name is Aomine Daiki. It’s very nice to meet you all.”

  
Kagami’s body tensed his head whipping to the front of the class. He had only heard that voice in his dreams, whispering to him, coaxing him to fall apart. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked at the boy standing at the front of the class. Not bothering with anyone else, Aomine looked directly into the red head’s eyes, his smirk slowly, sexily sliding onto his face.

  
Aomine’s voice had dropped deeper as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Kagami’s, “Please take care of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami had no control over his body as he watched Aomine walk down the classroom aisle to his new seat, which just so happened to be right next to his. He was hard, instantly at hearing that deep voice, and now he was hot. Kagami squirmed in his seat, trying to calm himself before anyone noticed. Looking straight ahead to the front of the class, the red head refused to look at the new boy sitting next to him. He could handle this. It wasn’t a big deal. He kept that mantra going, feeling his resolve strengthen, but then Aomine stretched. He heard the soft moan as the blue haired boy stretched his arms above his head and he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting to the right. Kagami’s mouth instantly went dry at the sight.

  
Aomine’s arms were high above his head, his back arched a bit as he stretched his lean muscles. His eyes were closed and a satisfied smile was on his face. Kagami was instantly hit with an image of him in that same position, his hands gripping a headboard as Kagami straddled his hips and rode them both into exquisite pleasure. His mouth dropped open trying to take in as much oxygen as he could. Kagami was so focused on staring at Aomine’s body, and keeping himself under control, that he didn’t notice the other boy staring at him. The slow, sexy smirk finally caught Kagami’s eyes, drawing them up to Aomine’s face. Red eyes met blue, both hot with desire. He really tried, he truly did, or at least that’s how Kagami rationalized his next move.

  
Raising his hand without breaking eye contact, Kagami spoke loudly, “Sensei, may I be excused to the restroom?”

  
“Oh ah yes Kagami, go ahead. Don’t be long though.”

  
Kagami nodded, still staring at Aomine who started slowly licking his lower lip. Standing and walking out of the class as fast as he could, Kagami turned the corner and all but raced to the restroom. Finding it completely empty he locked the door quickly. Taking in large gulps of air, Kagami tried to slow his heart rate, deciding cold water would help. Splashing water once, twice, three times on his face, the boy gripped the sides of the sink and closed his eyes, feeling the water drop down off his skin. Why was he here? Didn’t Kagami dream him? How was this possible? Too lost in his thoughts, the red head never heard the door open and close behind him.

  
“Mm hello again.”

  
Shouting loudly, Kagami whirled around, facing the newcomer. His eyes got wide as he stared at Aomine, who stood there looking exactly the same as in his dream, except with a school uniform. The dark blue eyes seemed to burn holes into Kagami, his skin feeling way too hot again.

  
“Umm hello,” Kagami had no idea what was happening. Was he still dreaming?

  
Aomine chuckled deeply, his face lighting up with his perfect smile, “No, you aren’t dreaming. Here…touch me to be sure.”

  
Reaching out and grabbing the red head’s hand, Aomine placed it on his chest. Kagami could feel the warm, solid body underneath his palm. Shaking his head he pulled his hand back, much to the dismay of Aomine.

  
“But how are you here? Your…you were in my dream..I swear you were…”

  
“Yes your right, I have been in your dreams for a while now.”

  
“Then why are you here…not in my dreams?” Kagami rolled his eyes at himself. How lame could he be?

  
Aomine walked towards him, leaning in like he always did, whispering against the red head’s lips, “Because I want to kiss you like this. In reality. May I?”

  
Kagami swallowed hard, his tongue sliding over his dry lips, dark blue eyes following the movement.

  
“Please, I’ve come all this way. Let me kiss you….Kagami.”

  
Kagami gasped. It was the first time the other boy had used his name, not even in his dreams had he uttered Kagami’s name. Without thought, Kagami nodded. Hands and lips were on him the next second, devouring him. Kagami moaned into the mouth against his, pushing his tongue into Aomine’s. His arms went around the dark skinned boy, holding him as close as possible. Aomine all but purred into Kagami’s mouth, sucking on his tongue as he had to his cock, Kagami’s hips jerking forward at the feeling. Large hands reached down to pull the red head’s hips forward again, this time keeping them there as Aomine ground his own hips against them. Kagami had to breathe, his head feeling fuzzy, as he broke with the other boy, his neck immediately being attacked.

  
“Ahh…mmmm….” Kagami couldn’t possibly be quiet as Aomine licked and nibbled his skin, leaving red marks all the way to his collarbone and back up.

  
Aomine whispered into his ear causing Kagami to shiver at the husky voice, “I want to be inside of you now.”

  
Again, Kagami nodded, his body making his decisions for him. He felt Aomine quickly undo his pants, pushing them down with his boxers. Reaching down, Kagami undid the other’s pants as well, pulling out his hard cock, delighted that it was exactly the same as in his dream.

  
Aomine chuckled, “I’m so glad your pleased by me, Kagami.”

  
Not giving the red head time to think of how he had known what he was thinking, Aomine gripped the other boy’s ass, lifting him up and against the wall, forcing Kagami to wrap his legs around the lean hips against him. Kagami felt Aomine spread his ass apart, his cock rubbing against his hole, smearing precum over him, the sensation making him grip the back of Aomine’s shirt.

  
Pausing only once, Aomine spoke, “I haven’t prepared you. This may hurt.”

  
“I don’t care.”

  
Aomine smirked, instantly thrusting up, forcing his cock into the tight hole. Kagami cried out, his head going down onto Aomine’s shoulder, the pain surging through him. Soft whispers filled his ear, coaxing him to relax, telling him it was going to get so much better.

  
Kagami couldn’t take it anymore, his body calming down some as he moaned into Aomine’s ear, “Move…please…Aomine.”

  
Aomine’s body jerked, hearing the name leave the boy’s lips. His body roared to life, his hips snapping back and forward, pounding into the other boy, immediately finding his sweet spot. He had no time to be smooth, or measure his movements; he wanted to hear Kagami scream that name.

  
Kagami moaned, louder and louder, as the other boy abused his prostrate. This wasn’t normally how it happened, he thought vaguely. This Aomine was hard and forceful, no gentleness to be found as he pounded into Kagami’s ass. Kagami didn’t care, his back arching off the wall as his head whipped back. He was already so close, his body tight and tense, wrapped around Aomine’s. Just a few more thrusts and he would explode.

  
Aomine growled, his voice rough, “Cum Kagami. Cum right now. Scream for me.”

  
Kagami heard him, the voice of his dreams the final straw to push him over the edge. His body tensed, his legs shaking as he exploded, his cock shooting cum between them, his mouth open as he shouted.

  
“AhhHHH YES AOMINE!!”

  
Aomine had no time to stop, no time to pull out of the boy as he felt Kagami’s ass clench and squeeze around him. His head snapped back and he roared, his cum shooting straight up into Kagami. His hips kept thrusting until he was absolutely spent. Eventually stopping, the blue haired boy rested his head against Kagami’s chest, panting hard. Kagami wasn’t much better as his body shook with the aftermath of the pleasure, his legs slipping down the lean hips. Realizing the boy’s problem, Aomine lowered him to the ground, making sure to support the red head, his legs buckling at first.

  
Kagami didn’t know what to do at this point. This was where he normally woke up, but Aomine was still here, still panting in front of him.

  
“I’m sorry. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

  
Kagami stared at the dark skinned boy, confused, “What wasn’t?”

  
Aomine gave him a small smile, “This.”

  
Aomine leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Kagami’s, kissing him slow and steady, not devouring his mouth as normal. Standing back, Aomine stared at the shocked expression of the red head. His hand went over his chest, gripping the left side of his shirt.

  
“Are you ok?”

  
“Ah yes..I’m fine. We should..go back to the classroom.”

  
Kagami nodded, but then blushed, looking down at himself, “Could you go ahead? I need to..well…”

  
Aomine watched as the boy covered himself up, finding it amusing after all they had done already.

  
“Of course. I’ll be going then.”

  
Kagami didn’t let out a deep breath until Aomine had left the restroom, leaving him alone. Blushing profusely at the images of what just happened, Kagami went into a stall to clean himself up.

  
Outside of the restroom, Aomine leaned against the door, his eyes dark with emotion, his beautiful face frowning as he went over the past 10 minutes, “Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep for the past hour, his mind going over the scene in the bathroom. Who was Aomine Daiki? How could he be in his dreams, then be standing in front of him at school? Kagami shook his head. All he knew for sure was that all Aomine was a constant presence in his mind, his body craving him, and the missing presence of him right now made his heart hurt.

  
Rolling over onto his side he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind enough to sleep. Almost instantly he felt long, strong fingers slide up over his stomach, moving up to his chest and massaging his muscles. Kagami’s body instantly heated up, his cock getting hard in his boxers. He didn’t know if this was a dream or not, but the feel of Aomine kissing the back of his neck and shoulders was too good to care.

  
Aomine’s deep voice came next to his ear, his soft lips brushing over his earlobe, “Taiga…”

  
Kagami’s back arched, the sinful voice seeming to slide down his spine, “Aomine.”

 

Aomine watched the boy arch against his body, the red head’s eyes still closed as his mouth moaned his name. He moved his hands to Kagami’s nipples, pinching and flicking them, loving the sound of the light gasps that came from the red head. Loving. That was a weird word for Aomine. As he had felt his heart beat earlier at the school, he knew he had fallen. He was an incubus, one of the best, and he had lived for longer than he cared to remember. Sliding in and out of dreams, he absorbed the energy from the humans he used, making them scream with pleasure. He remembered when he had entered Kagami’s dream, the boy innocently dreaming of basketball. Aomine remembered placing himself in the game, eventually it had turned into a one on one between them, which then as Aomine had wanted, it turned into them on the ground. The first time he had thrust into Kagami’s body, lightening had seemed to shoot through his veins. Aomine had never felt such perfection, nor had he ever craved one human being as much as he did Kagami.

  
He had found himself going back, night after night to the red head, craving the way Kagami gripped his back, arched into him, begging him for more. He had become obsessed with the boy, so when he had gone to an old friend asking for a way into the human world, he wasn’t very surprised at himself. What did surprise him was his heart. As an incubus he wasn’t human, and he didn’t have a heart the same as humans did. Akashi had told him when he had gave him the human body, that if his heart started beating, then he would no longer be able to return to the dream world. He would become human instead of incubus. He remembered the two of them sneering at the thought, but now as he moved his fingers skillfully under Kagami’s boxers, he couldn’t help but grin. He would stay here with his big red head, making him moan and crave Aomine, just as much as he craved Kagami.

Kagami felt the dusky fingers wrap around his hard cock, tugging it at the perfect rhythm to drive him wild. His head went back onto the shoulder behind him, his mouth open, the lewdest noises coming from him. He needed Aomine inside of him so bad.

  
“A-Aomine…please.”

  
A growl came from the boy behind him, “Daiki. Call me Daiki, Taiga.”

  
Kagami shivered, his voice breathless, “Daiki.”

  
The next moment Kagami was on his back, his boxers flying across the room, his legs being spread. His eyes were still closed as his fingers went into blue strands, tugging the boy down to him, Aomine’s tongue and lips traveling over his neck. He felt his right leg hook over the boy’s arm, being pushed up, exposing his ass.

  
“Taiga, open your eyes.”

  
Kagami shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, biting his lip. He felt Aomine raise his head up, kissing over his jaw, whispering against his skin.

  
“Taiga, look at me.”

  
Kagami whispered, his voice breaking a bit, his eyes getting wet, “No.”

  
Aomine kissed the boy softly on the lips, “Why not? Do you not like looking at me?”

  
“You might disappear.”

  
Aomine’s heart pounded at the soft sound of Kagami’s voice, the sight of a tear sliding from his closed eyes making him fall deeper in love. Kissing him again, Aomine whispered, his voice full of emotion.

  
“Taiga please, I won’t ever leave you now. Look at me, my love.”

  
Slowly opening his eyes, Kagami looked up into the dark blue eyes above him. At the sight of his eyes, he watched Aomine smile softly, running his free hand through his hair. Kagami wrapped his arms around the dusky back above him, holding him tight in case he did disappear.

  
“You’re not leaving?”

  
Aomine grinned wider now, shaking his head, “No. I won’t leave you now, Taiga.”

  
Kagami’s heart beat fast as he leaned up, capturing Aomine’s lips, kissing him slow and deep, pushing his tongue into meet the other’s. His arms moved to wrap around Aomine’s neck, bringing their chests together, Kagami’s leg still hiked up over Aomine’s arms.

  
Pulling back, Kagami let out a deep moan as he felt Aomine’s hard cock against his ass, “Daiki please…I need you.”

  
Aomine dropped his head into the red head’s neck, moaning at the sound of the red head begging him. Moving his hips, he pushed into Kagami slowly, the feel of the tight, hot heat surrounding him making his head dizzy. He felt the red head hold him tight, his head going back and moaning Aomine’s name.

  
“Ahh Daikiii..yess…”

  
Aomine had never felt so hot before as he pulled out and thrusted into Kagami again, the pleasure enveloping his entire being, his world narrowing to only the red head under him. He was gasping as he moved again, pulling back to look down at Kagami. His face was flushed, his eyes half closed as he gripped the sheets above him. His big, muscled body was slick with sweat, the sight making Aomine moan long and deep.

  
“Taiga…ohhhmmm Taiga..”

  
Moving faster, he pushed his hips harder, finding Kagami’s sweet spot, rubbing and pressing it over and over. Kagami was gasping, moaning louder, and moving his arms, his fingers digging into Aomine’s skin. Aomine loved it. He loved everything about being with the boy under him. His orgasm came faster than ever before, the feeling making him shout, his hips snapping forward as he shot his cum deep inside Kagami.

  
“AhhHH TAIGA!”

  
“Ahh AHH DAIKIII!”

  
Kagami arched and came when he felt the hot liquid inside him, his own cum shooting up in between them, landing on his chest and stomach. A second later, Aomine collapsed on top of him, the feel of his heavy, and very real body, comforting to Kagami. He wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him, catching his breath as he held him close.  
Aomine eventually pulled out of the boy, rolling them to the side so he could wrap his arms around the red head just as tight as Kagami was holding him. He heard the deep voice next to his neck, the request giving him chills.

  
“Daiki, don’t leave please.”

  
Aomine grinned, kissing the top of the red hair, “I’m not leaving Taiga. Not anymore.”

  
They fell asleep a moment later, holding each other close throughout the entire night, neither one of them willing to let go.


End file.
